A Second Chance
by molliepup1
Summary: [CHRESTOMANCI] 30 years after The Lives of Christopher Chant, Christopher and Tacroy go for a stroll along the World Edge. ONESHOT.


A Chrestomanci one-shot. Christopher Chant and Mordecai Roberts take a trip down the World Edge, reminiscing and facing their pasts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chrestomanci Castle was much different from Christopher Chant's memories as a boy. The somber Gabriel deWitt was no longer living, many of the servants were gone, and the place had a sort of warmth to it.

After the capture of the Wraith gang, Mordecai Roberts, or Tacroy, had returned to working at the castle with a full pardon. He fought much with Miss Rosalie, but had proceeded to ask Christopher to be the best man at his wedding. They lived at the castle, where Mordecai served as Assistant Enchanter to Chrestomanci, as well as Number One Bowler on the castle cricket team.

Christopher had married Millie, and had two children, Robert and Julia. He was extremely busy, especially when he discovered his successor through a clairvoyant in Wolvercote, only to be a part of another plot involving smuggling illegal dragon's blood through the World Edge.

Neither Mordecai or Christopher had been spirit traveling in years.

That was what they planned to do tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dear god, woman, don't you know any better songs?"

Miss Rosalie looked at her husband, who was lying on the couch in the darkened room, his eyes screwed up in pain at the twangy sound of harp strings. "From the way you talk about it, you would think I was some kind of harp abuser," she said.

Mordecai turned his face to look at her. "You are a harp abuser."

"That I can agree with," said Christopher in a sleepy voice, lying on a separate couch.

"Not you too!" exclaimed Miss Rosalie, grabbing her skirts and standing up. "Why don't I just leave and have Pauline come in and play her fancy piano concertos!"

"No! Don't leave!" begged Mordecai and Christopher.

"You two are impossible," muttered Miss Rosalie, sitting back down. She flourished her hands, plucked her fingers against the harp strings, and produced yet another twangy sound.

Mordecai winced, while Christopher merely chuckled. The sounds continued, in an annoying, yet strangely beautiful manner.

It was not long before Christopher fell asleep, his spirit separating from his body. He looked down at Mordecai to see him in a trance, which meant that he must have already reached the World Edge. Christopher proceeded to look for the split in the castle spells that allowed him to leave.

He found the split, and with a thump, landed on the wet rocks in the misty valley.

"I thought you would never make it!" yelled Tacroy from nearby.

Christopher looked over his shoulder, finding Tacroy in his familiar green suit. "You know I have to sneak out of the castle," he replied.

"You're in charge of the castle," said Tacroy. "Who's there to sneak from?"

Christopher left this question unanswered, opting instead to change into the shabby suit he had brought with him. Once he was finished, he proceeded to firm Tacroy's spirit as he had always done as a child.

"Now," he said, climbing through the craggy rocks, breathing in the scent of fog and mist, "Where are we to go tonight?"

"Anywhere but Eleven."

Christopher smiled, remembering the incident when he visited Series Eleven. He had been wearing a tiger skin rug and several pendants. "Apart from Eleven," he replied.

Tacroy looked at Christopher. "We could go visit the new Living Asheth," he suggested.

Christopher laughed. "And risk having to bring her back to the castle?"

Tacroy smiled too, remembering how the Arm of Asheth had come to attack Chrestomanci Castle when Millie had escaped. "I bet she doesn't know left from right anyway," he said. "Mother Proudfoot said that they usually aren't very bright."

"Idea dropped," said Christopher. "What about the funny mermaids in Series Five?" he asked. "Michael says that they are repopulating rather well."

Tacroy's face hardened. He was obviously still guilty about his work with the Wraith gang, even though it hadn't been under his control.

"Nevermind," said Christopher quickly, looking back down at the rocks.

They wandered for a bit, not speaking. Christopher reminisced, thinking of all the enjoyable adventures he and Tacroy had shared in this very place. Meeting Tacroy every Thursday night, discussing cricket while they walked to whatever world they would be exploring that night. Of course, the memories were interrupted by the shame of the idea that Christopher had been exploited by his Uncle Ralph, used to transport dragon's blood, dangerous weapons, and butchered mermaids back to world 12-A.

Tacroy haltered next to Christopher, looking up at a glacier. Christopher recognized it as the glacier they had seen years before in Series Seven, having wandered into the exact spot as that night. Tacroy had remarked that this glacier reminded him of two people, Christopher's old Uncle Ralph, and while Tacroy had not told him, the Dright of Series Eleven. Both men were cold and powerful, and cheated and lied to get whatever they wanted. Christopher knew Tacroy was thinking the same thoughts as he from the way that Tacroy looked at the glacier.

"It's funny," said Tacroy, still staring at the tall, belittling thing. "Nothing about this reminds me of either you or Gabriel."

Christopher shifted uncomfortably, but kept listening.

"It's so cold and intimidating," continued Tacroy. "No warmth, no friendliness. So unforgiving."

"I never wanted come back here," he continued. "It only reminds me of all the bad things I did."

"It's not like it was your choice," blurted Christopher. "The Dright made you do it."

"That's what I mean," said Tacroy. "You're nothing like this glacier." He turned his head and smiled at Christopher. "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Tacroy then turned abruptly. "Let's head back," he said, massaging his head. "Rosalie's harp playing is giving me a migrane."

Christopher smiled, turning around himself. The two walked back out of Series Seven, through the World Edge, and back to Chrestomanci Castle, discussing last week's cricket match along the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I have no idea where this story came from. I was rereading The Lives of Christopher Chant when the idea for this story came to me. I'm not sure if it's entirely accurate, such as the idea if Christopher can still spirit travel with only two lives. Would it work if his last life was locked up in his wedding ring? Who knows. Also Mordecai's job is completely made-up. It occurred to me that the Assistant Enchanter to Chrestomanci is probably Mr. Saunders, but whatever. They can share the job.

Review, folks. Like it, hate it, I'd like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
